Help From The Stars
by Vilous
Summary: Another threat appears to Gaia, help comes from the stars. FF9 and Star Trek crossover (Star Trek concept only)
1. Preface

October 21 2003   
  
DISCLAIMER-  
  
All FF9 characters, story, concepts, etc. are owned by Squaresoft.  
All Star Trek characters, story, concepts, etc. are owned by Paramount.  
All other characters, story, concepts, etc. are a product of my mind...  
THIS DISCLAIMER APPLIES TO MY WHOLE STORY  
  
WAY THINGS WILL WORK-  
  
This story is a crossover between Star Trek (Next Generation/DS9/Voyager timeline) and Final Fantasy IX. The reason I am posting this story here is because it will take place in the FF9 world.  
  
The first chapter will be Star Trek-like, but after that it will be a FF9 POV story with probably some "log entries" (those who have watched Star Trek know what I mean).  
  
Info that I don't remember about either universe I will make up, so if something seems really odd or really off, that's probably why. Examples include stardates (Star Trek thing), sizes of craft/vehicles, and anything like that. I don't need a bunch of reviews where people are getting picky about details. Please only mention something if it MATTERS in the "you are so off it just doesn't make sense" sense.  
  
This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, or any type of fiction. I don't really consider myself a writer in the creative sense but this idea has been bugging me for a while now and it's finally going onto paper...sorta.  
  
TIMELINE-  
  
This story takes place 3 years after the defeat of Necron, and 2 years since Zidane returned to Garnet.  
  
This story takes place in and around the same time as the movie Star Trek: Nemesis. 


	2. Chapter 1: Going Down

October 21 2003  
  
HELP FROM THE STARS  
Chapter 1: Going Down  
  
_Shields down to 45%_ toned the Daystrom's computer.  
  
"Ok, divert all available power except propulsion to the shields." ordered Lieutenant Varin Eridus. He watched as the shields' power indicators acknowledged the redirected power.  
  
Eridus' hands flew over the shuttle's main control console trying to get some information about what had just happened. As he tried to replay some sensor logs from the last five minutes, he noticed the proximity alarm go off.   
  
_Warning! Object on collision course bearing 142 mark 73._  
  
Eridus had just enough time to view the scans of that area before a large shockwave rocked the shuttle. Sparks were everywhere. All but manual navigation was offline. The shuttle's course had gone from a steady but shaky orbit to one heading into the planet's atmosphere. As he realized that he was going down, Varin Eridus thought back to the beginning of this mission...  
  
*** STARDATE 49852.8, 3 weeks before ***  
  
Lieutenant Varin Eridus walked through the corridors of the USS Mark Twain, a Nebula-class(1) starship. He had only been a Lieutenant for three months, and this was his first duty assignment since his first assignment was lost in a border conflict with the Romulans(2). After that incident, he spent a lot of time on Starbase 281 trying to make himself useful until he got another assignment. Being a scientist, he spent a lot of his time catching up on current happenings and came across Starfleet R&D's newest project--the continuation of Dr. Rayga's(3) work. According to the newest research, a prototype shuttle with the metaphasic shielding(4) was due to be out in the next eight months. The article he was reading also said that they were still looking for qualified shuttle pilots to help with the final stages of the research. Immediately after reading that he contacted Commander Carson, the base commander, and asked him to relay his interest to the research group. Suffice it to say, they accepted him, and here he is eight months later.  
  
In those eight months, he had been a kid in a toy store. The metaphasic shielding had been improved and could withstand much more heat and pressure that Rayga's original prototype. The Daystrom (the shuttle) also contained many scanner enhancements to complement the added ability to go within a star's core. It was only a month ago that the group and christened the shuttle the Daystrom, honoring the genius of the twenty-third century who pioneered the transtator(5) and the disasterous M5 computer.  
  
One month ago, Starfleet got a report back from one if its ships that it was severely damaged and needed a tow back to base. It turns out that the USS Yellowstone, another Nebula-class starship, was doing its assigned sensor scans in a far out sector and ran into an unknown energy field around the fourth planet of system CV-669-X. After reviewing its sensor logs, it was determined that this planet merited further study and that the new Daystrom shuttle was perfect for this test--not to mention that it would make a good maiden voyage for the craft. The past month had been spent readying the shuttle for this mission, and things were nearly complete. As he approached the Shuttle Bay, Eridus adjusted his grey and black uniform jacket so that more than just his blue (sciences) turtleneck showed. He had a feeling that today would be another long day. As he entered the bay he noticed two people who were vital for his mission: Captain Miles Budd of the Mark Twain and Lt. Commander Hans Meier from Starfleet R&D.   
  
The three exchanged hellos and got down to business.  
  
"Lieutenant, I just got some news from Starfleet Intelligence. They've just finished looking over the Yellowstone's sensor data and have found some interesting readings." said Captain Budd handing Eridus a padd(6). Eridus looked it over.  
  
"This doesn't look good, sir." he stated, "according to this that whole star system could be a threat to not only the Federation but the entire Alpha Quadrant(7)."  
  
"That's exactly what they thought," started Commander Meier, "which is why your mission has been moved up to tomorrow instead of next week."   
  
"Sir, do you think the Daystrom'll be ready by then?" asked Eridus.  
  
Meier replied, "My teams tell me that they are well ahead of schedule. I'm having all teams pull an all-nighter to get things ready to go. Of course, that includes you."  
  
Twelve hours later, or 0800, Commander Meier and Lieutenant Eridus finished double-checking the Daystrom's systems and programming. With the advanced timetable, Eridus and the Daystrom were scheduled to launch in 15 more hours, giving him enough time to get some sleep and pack his things. They said their goodbyes and Eridus went to his quarters where he slept, showered and ate a light supper. He then went to the Shuttle Bay to prepare for his mission.   
  
When he arrived, things were finally being completed. He stowed his gear in the Daystrom and started the preflight startup procedure. Two hours later he hailed the bridge, getting permission and some last minute order additions for mission departure. He powered up the impulse engines and piloted the Daystrom through the main shuttle doors. He then set course for the planet and engaged the warp drive.   
  
Upon arrival, he got his mission underway.  
"Computer, start sensor scans Eridus AlphaOne through AlphaTwelve, followed by Beta417, 469, 544, and 771. Calculate time for scans."  
  
The computer processed its new orders for several seconds before responding. During this time, Eridus noticed that all the pre-scan output looked good and all indicators were green.  
  
_Scanning sequence engaged. Scans will take approximately 34 hours 27 minutes._  
  
Lieutenant Eridus spent the next 28 hours sleeping, eating, and being bored. He had to make several minor corrections to the shuttle's course and tweak the scanning pattern, but otherwise uneventful. It wasn't until the second day of his scanning mission around 1730 that he noticed the first disturbances in the planet's atmosphere. Parts of the planet seemed to fade out and at the same time get consumed by a huge explosion. After trying to get as many scans as he could in the next twenty minutes, a distorted ball of energy, what looked like one of the "explosions", came right for the Daystrom; coming in too quick for her scanners to pick anything up until it got rocked by the explosion.  
  
_Shields down to 45%_ toned the Daystrom's computer.  
  
************************  
You guys like? Please let me know, R+R.  
Below and in following chapters I'll try to post terms that seem to be a bit too much Star Treky. Let me know of words I should add to this list.  
************************   
  
Notes  
1. Nebula-class starship: A class of vessel used primarily for scientific missions. Think of the classic Enterprise(es) design(s) but without the secondary hull and with an upper weapons/scanner platform. Nacelles (warp engines) attached to the bottom of the main saucer.  
  
2. Romulans: A species derived from the Vulcans (Mr. Spock from original Star Trek). Are an aggressive people and are on uneasy terms with the Federation (whom Starfleet is a part of). Problems across the border are used as many plots in the TV show The Next Generation.  
  
3. Dr. Rayga: A Ferengi scientist who committed suicide after his prototype failed. It hadn't really failed, but had been sabotaged.   
  
4. metaphasic shielding: Special shielding that allows a vessel to travel within a star's deeper levels.  
  
5. transtator: equivalent for 23rd century technology as the transistor is to our 20th/21st century technology.  
  
6. PADD: person access display device, Star Trek PDA that is tied with the ships computer, actually any computer can be tied into with these things.  
  
7. Alpha Quadrant: The Federation and many of the other galactic governments in the Star Trek world divide the Milky Way galaxy into four quadrants: Alpha (Federation, some Klingon, some Romulan, etc.), Beta (rest of Klingon and Romulan and others), Gamma (where the Dominion are from), and Delta (where the USS Voyager got stranded) 


	3. Chapter 2: Problems and Strange Lights

October 25 2003   
  
HELP FROM THE STARS  
Chapter 2: Problems and Strange Lights  
  
General Beatrix of Alexandria adjusted her fur coat as one of her soldiers came up to her.  
  
"General, the scouts have returned and they have not spotted anything resembling the disturbances that have been reported."  
  
"Ok, let them rest a few hours and then dispatch them again past those mountains," Beatrix said pointing to a mountain range on the planet's northernmost continent. "Hopefully they'll find something there."   
  
The soldier saluted and ran back to give the general's orders. From the beginning, the whole mission had been very peculiar. It had all started at a Alexandrian Council meeting, the fifth one in fact. A year after Zidane had returned, Queen Garnet had instituted the Council to allow the common people of Alexandria to have a voice and to be told of what has been going on. Beatrix did not know what to think of it, for she was used to the monarchy being all that mattered. _It's not so bad, I suppose,_ she thought as she made her way back to base camp a mile away.  
  
*** One month earlier... ***  
  
Queen Garnet smiled before the audience in front of her in the castle's builtin theater. "Welcome to the Alexandrian Council everybody, so far these meetings seem to have gone pretty well. What do you think?" she asked before sitting back down. The room filled with applause, showing the overall pleasure with the concept. There were some boos and heckles, but nothing she could not handle.  
  
Over the next two hours she went over her agenda. Telling the people what to expect for taxes the following year and different projects that would be implemented. After she finished, she opened the floor for the public. A hand went up towards the back, an older man, and she acknowledged him. Once he had made his way to her, she motioned for him to speak.  
  
"Your Majesty, I appreciate these councils you've been holding," the man started, "but I fear that I must ruin everybody's good mood."   
  
"What's wrong?" Zidane asked only to be shushed by Garnet.  
  
"Please continue." she prompted the man.  
  
"Alright...but please keep in mind that my information is at least two weeks old since it takes that long to get here from my village, which is north of Esto Gaza. I hope things haven't gotten much worse..."  
  
The man looked for a few seconds like he was going to break down. Garnet's heart went out to the man even though she didn't know what the problem was. The man gathered himself and continued.  
  
"In the months before I left, our village had been experiencing odd events. At first, some pets went missing. After that had gone on a few weeks, people started missing. Also, a hunting group reported around that time seeing unexplainable things even farther north from our village. They said it was if the land up there was existing and not existing at the same time. One of the hunters even reported seeing the land explode, as if the whole planet had blown up, but the land was still there. Two weeks after they reported those strange events, we started to notice the same events two or three miles outside our village. Eventually, people started getting sick. That is when we realized we had a real problem. A messenger that had stopped by weeks ago had told us of this Council meeting and I figured that I would tell my story to you. I know not what else to try." he finished.  
  
Zidane's face made a confused scowl. "It sounds like your village is under a great threat, but why did you come all the way to Alexandria to get help? What about Esto Gaza?"  
  
"A fair question. After all, we are but a small village up past nowhere where it's cold. I have been to Alexandria before, and I understand how things work here. I felt that place was my best bet for help. And Esto Gaza?! Ha! They couldn't've done anything had they wanted to. They're setup solely for worship."  
  
"Do not worry. What you describe sounds like something that could very easily come to threaten Alexandria and the planet itself. I will send some troops to investigate what has been happening. In the mean time, you are welcome here." said Garnet. "Captain Steiner and General Beatrix, please see me after this Council meeting." Both Steiner and Beatrix acknowledged with a quick salute.  
  
Plans were made for the expedition up North that would be led by Beatrix. Steiner would stay behind and command the rest of the Alexandrian military. Soldiers were assigned and supplies gathered; and three days later they left using the Invincible on lease from Lindblum.   
It had been three weeks since then. Beatrix's patrols had turned up nothing. They had searched a 300 square mile area including the village the old man was from. Not all was lost, but five people had died in the time the man was gone. Beatrix had decided that if they had not found anything in six weeks, that she would abort the mission--which after some explaining Garnet had agreed to. Zidane had wanted to come with, but the Queen had insisted that he stay behind in case anything resembling what had happened to the village happened in Alexandria.  
  
She was but 150 yards from camp when she saw some weird lights to the south-west. They looked distorted, like there was light and at the same time there was not any. She knew right away that she had found what the man had told them about at the Council meeting. Seconds after she spotted the distortion she saw, or at least thought she did, a part of the distortion shoot out into the heavens. Then another explosion was visible, like a shooting star only a lot bigger, and it was getting larger.  
  
The general started running back to base camp. As she ran, she saw the now very close fireball continue to grow. As she entered camp, she saw it go under the horizon and heard an explosion (or at least a really lound sound, she could not tell).  
  
Beatrix rounded up the first ten women she saw, told them to grab some gear, and they headed to the north-east...  
***************************  
Gee, I wonder what the "fireball" was...?!  
As always, enjoy, read, and review!  
*************************** 


	4. Chapter 3: A Bigger Problem Than We Thou

November 1 2003   
  
HELP FROM THE STARS  
Chapter 3: A Bigger Problem Than We Thought  
  
Eridus looked up from his console, realizing that the situation was hopeless. As he looked up he saw that the shuttle was only about a kilometer from the ground of the planet. _Oh boy,_ he thought, _ this is gonna hurt._ He barely finished that thought before his world went black.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Beatrix and her soldiers came upon the crash site. A large, something, was embedded halfway in the ground. Its body was scorched with black and also was really crunched up. The group sprinted the remaining thirty meters and Beatrix gasped when she realized that the object was manmade. She saw what appeared to be a door sticking out of the ground and saw that it was gaped open (A/N the back door was accordioned out).  
  
"Quickly! All of you, gather 'round and pull!" Beatrix ordered as six of her soldiers grabbed onto different parts of the shuttle's mangled door and pulled. After not succeeding for five minutes, one of the other soldiers found a piece of the craft lying on the ground. She walked over and wedged it in and the door started to move. Everybody who could fit helped with the lever and after half the door had been opened Beatrix noticed something odd. "Quiet! I hear breathing."  
  
Quickly they finished opening the door enough for one person to get inside. The interior of this thing was like nothing Beatrix had seen before! Instruments beyond her imagination. At one of the chairs was a man, wearing a gray jacket and blue undershirt, unconsious, with a nasty-looking gash across his forehead. _Funny, he looks human..._ Beatrix thought.  
  
"Get that door open! We have wounded!" she ordered her soldiers standing outside. She heard metal screeching as the door was pried the rest of the way open and removed. "You," she said pointing to the first soldier to come inside, "go get something to move him with. The rest of you, help me move him."  
  
It had taken them two hours to get the mysterious man back to their base camp. Upon arrival, the orders were given to start packing up camp so they could get the wounded man the medical attention that he needed. Meanwhile, they set him outside Beatrix's tent so she could heal him while camp was brought down.  
  
"Full Life, Curaga!" Beatrix said to cast the spells while a blue and white light moved over the man. Afterwards, he seemed to be much better, his breathing not so labored. Just to be sure, she cast several more Curagas and a Sleep to allow the man to rest during their travel back to Alexandria. Hours later, after camp was brought down, the man was again packed up for travel and brought aboard the Invincible. The course was set and Beatrix went to her quarters and fell asleep.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Early the next day the Invincible arrived back at Alexandria. Before the ship had even landed, Beatrix's soldiers, the very women who had discovered the craft with her, had the man ready to move to the healers at the castle. Upon docking, the soldiers used the teleporter and arrived with the man outside the castle.  
  
"Move out of the way! Emergency! Open the castle doors and assemble the healers!" Beatrix could hear one of her seargents yelling at the castle guards. With all the commotion, Zidane had come out with Garnet to see what was going on. Beatrix approached them as her soldiers ran the man to the healer's quarters.  
  
"Your Majesty, Zidane," Beatrix started, "my soldiers and I had just spotted the disturbances we had been sent to investigate when we saw his craft crash. At first I thought it was a meteor, but is wasn't like anything I had ever seen before!"  
  
"Whoa, slow down General," said Zidane, "settle down and tell us about it. I wanna know but you're talking way to fast!"  
  
"Zidane, we'll have to wait," started the Queen, "Beatrix, you look exhausted. Please go check on that man and help if needed and then get some sleep. Come see us and fill us in afterwards."  
  
"Yes Your Majesty. I will see you at noon." And with that she ran into the castle to see what had become of that strange man.   
  
"I really wanted to know, too." Zidane said pouting.  
  
"I know, I really do too, but you saw General Beatrix! She was exhausted!"  
  
"So, do you think it is anything serious? Maybe I'm reading too much into this..." said Zidane.  
  
"We really can't know until we hear from Beatrix and maybe the man himself." replied Garnet.  
  
The two stood together in silence taking everything in. Garnet then remembered the visit that Freya would be paying them today.   
  
"Hey Zidane, why don't you go greet Freya in town. I'll go see how the man's doing." Garnet suggested.  
  
"Right, I forgot about her! See you later, love you!" he said as he bounded towards the ferry into town.  
  
Queen Garnet smiled and shook her head and went into the castle towards the healers' chambers.   
  
****************************************************  
  
His head ached. It felt like he had crashed into a **very** solid object at high warp speed. He tried to open his eyes but that just made the pain worse. Plus he couldn't see anything but bright, **bright**, white. He tried to sit up to see where he was but immediately crashed back down unconsious.  
  
****************************************************  
Enjoy. Please read and review.  
**************************************************** 


End file.
